


Protector

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas/leatherface, Charlie (Hoyt), others mentionedRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: I know ive already sent you a leatherface one but can you do another? But you can decide on plot this time instead of my very specific one. Thank youAN: Kathy is the tea lady. I gave her this name as it is the actresses name who played her in the 2003 remake which is the one I am using.





	

As you heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming up from the basement, you moved over to the fridge and got the two sandwiches out of the fridge and placed them on the table The plates were on either side of the table so you and Thomas would be opposite of each other. You knew he would be done soon when you heard a high, shrill scream which normally meant he was about to kill the girl.   
You had been living with the Hewitts for most of your life. You had first been picked up by Luda Mae when she found you wondering the woods at 6 years old. You couldn’t remember anything before her and you didn’t want to. She told you that when she had found you, you had been covered in cuts and bruises and you were unhealthily skinny but she would smile fondly and say that she knew you were good when you, a child who the world had abandoned, offered to help her with the bags she was carrying. She took you in and cared for you just like the rest of the family. Uncle Monty was a little reserved with you at first but he quick took to you as you would sit and listen to his stories and ramblings and once you were older, you were the one who helped and cared for him while luda Mae was at the shop. Hoyt, like Monty, took a while to warm up to you but he slowly came to view you as a daughter and was just as protective as a father.   
Henrietta and Kathy dotted on you, bringing you pretty dresses and constantly having you over to their trailer for tea and cake.   
Thomas had taken to you instantly. You were never cruel or unkind to him like the rest of the children and he found you preferred his company to the others. He was only a year older than you and the two of you only grew closer and closer over the years. You would go down and help him in the basement with bodies or if one got away, you were the best runner in the family and you would go after them with a knife and try and keep them till Thomas got to you. The only thing you didn’t like about Thomas was that as he got older, he started to hid his face away from you and behind the masks. It was gradual which you accepted at first but now you hadn’t seen his face for the best part of 3 years. It hurt you that he thought you would judge him for his appearance. You cared deeply for him, more than you could ever admit to him. You realised over the last year how you had grown to love him. Not as you loved uncle Monty and Luda Mae, but more and you grew to know it was the way you had only seen on TV and read in books. You wanted to be with him, to feel his lips on yours, his hands on your skin. But how could you when you weren’t even aloud to see his face.   
As Thomas walked into the kitchen, you smiled widely at him. He had grown a lot since you first met him. He now towered over you and could easily lift you up and carry you on his shoulder which he seemed to like doing.   
“That girl sure has a set of lungs on her.” You chuckle as you get two glasses and filling them with water. You turned to face Thomas who was shaking his head. You tilted your head to the side with a confused look on your face. Thomas chuckled deeply before pointing to you, shaking his head then to himself and nodding. That was when it clicked.   
“that was a guy?” You couldn’t hold back your laughter.   
He sat down at the table and you sat opposite him while picking up your sandwich and taking a bite. You had left them full and thought nothing of it till you looked up and saw he was holding it and staring at it. He couldn’t bite into it because the mouth opening on the mask wasn’t that big. You put down your own food and reached across the table to place your hand on his forearm.   
“Thomas, I don’t mind if you take off your mask.” You barley finished your sentence before Thomas stood up and stormed out of the kitchen and back into the basement.   
You sat back in your seat, staring at where Thomas had been sitting. Sighing, you got up and took his plate over to the chopping board and used the knife there to cut up the sandwich into 4 pieces. You carried the knife over and placed it on the table to pick up the drink and made your way down to the basement. You balanced the glass on the plate to open the door to the basement and close it behind you. Making your way down the stairs silently, you saw Thomas standing at a table which had a male body on it. He touched the mans face, stroking the cheek before raising his hand to his own face and letting out a hurt cry.   
You hated the sight.   
“Thomas?” You called out, making him jump and spin around to face you, the shock obvious in his eyes. But you ignore it and walk over to the table which only had a few tools on it. You place the sandwich down and turn to hop onto the table, nodding for Thomas to come over. He did just this that and walked over to you, his head hung like he was expecting to get in trouble. He stood in front of you and jumped slightly when you placed a hand on his mask covered cheek, the other hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer so he stood between your legs.   
“listen to me, Thomas. I don’t care what you look like under the mask. I care about you. Nothing could ever stop how much I care for you, Thomas.” You whispered the last bit, looking into his eyes, hoping to see something. A spark, anything. But he started at you with wide eyes.   
He then pulled away from you and turned, hurrying back to the table with the body and started slamming down a large knife into the body. You watch him for a moment, a little stunned at how he had reacted to your words. It was almost like he didn’t believe you.   
You watched him pick up a rusted knife and tried to cut the skin off the male on the table but it shredded. You glanced to your side, seeing a better looking knife with a better blade. Picking it up, you walk over and tap Thomas on the shoulder. He twists round, the knife raised above his head but you didn’t flinch. You went up on your tip toes and took the knife out of his grip and replaced it with the better one. You allowed your hand to trailed down his front to rest just over his heard.   
“Eat something.” You offered him a sad smile before taking your leave. You glanced over your shoulder as you climbed the stairs, seeing Thomas staring at you as you left.   
Once you got to the top of the stairs, you noticed the door was slightly open slightly. Maybe uncle monty had been looking for you?   
You walked into the kitchen but froze.   
There, on the table, was a large, bloody hand print. Too big to be yours or Montys and too small to be Thomas’. You then noticed the knife was gone.   
Before you could scream, you felt a cold, sharp blade being pressed against the skin of your throat and a hand covering your mouth.   
“Listen, I just need you o get me out of here and I wont hurt you.” A deep raspy voice whispered in your ear. You had no other choice than to nod.   
“The car outside, where are the keys for it?” He demanded. You pointed to the key holder which had all the keys for the house and cars on it. He dragged you over to it and you unhooked the correct key, holding it over your shoulder to him. His hand left your mouth to grab the keys. As it did, you opened your mouth.   
“THOMAS!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. You heard the man let out a startled gasp and clamped his hand over your mouth again and he started to drag you through the house. You saw Monty wheeling his way desperately to you, his eyes widening when he saw the man with a knife to your throat. The man dragged you past Monty who was now desperately banging his cane on the ground.   
“HES TAKING [Y/N]!” He screamed down to Thomas.  
Just as he pulled you out the door, you heard the chainsaw starting up.   
Letting out a giggle, you knew this would be over soon enough. Thomas was coming for you.   
The hand left your mouth but grabbed your hair. He began to yank you out the house and down the stairs to the car. But you quickly you realised he wasn’t let you go. You began to struggle, screaming Thomas’s name. As you struggled, the knife slipped and cut your cheek, making you gasp at the sensation. The blood ran down your cheek.   
The man opened the passenger side door and threw you inside. You tried to get out the car only for him to slam the door against your head. When you fell back, he closed the door and ran around the car. You head was spinning. The force the man slammed the door against your head caused you to feel dazed. You looked to the side, seeing him clambering into the car and starting it up. As the car revved, Thomas came storming out the house, the chainsaw in his hands. You began to bang on the glass as the man added grass and began to speed away.  
something hard struck the back of your head, making your forehead hit the window and you realised he had struck you with the handle of the knife.   
Once again, you felt dazed but this time, you felt sick. There was a loud buzzing in both your ears. He was taking you away from your family, from Thomas. Tears began to pool in your eyes. You should have told Thomas how you felt. You should have done it before you had left. At least that way, he would never doubt your feeling for him. The last thing he would think of would be him threating you with the knife and that would kill him. You then realised that when you had been taking, that would have been when this man got out.  
Your attention was pulled back to the man who was driving. You looked at him, recognising him. He and his girlfriend had been driving through with some friends. You had met them at the gas station and called for Charlie to come get them. It had been a smooth job.   
Apparently not.   
You looked out the window to see the old meat factory in the distance. An idea popped into your head as you remembered a few years ago.   
\---------------flash back --------------------------  
“Thomas, what if someone gets out?” You asked, sitting up on a table by a corpse, your legs swinging off the ends.   
You had seen Thomas flinch as he turned to you. He shook his head, pointing to himself. You knew he was saying he wouldn’t let anyone escape.   
“I know you wouldn’t. But if they do. We should have a plan.” You said as he walked over to you with a bucket. He handed you the bucket and you took it, knowing he was going to skin the body and put the meat in the bucket.   
“How about, if anything goes wrong, we meet up somewhere? Like the old meat factory!” You said, earning a nod from Thomas.   
\-----------------------------------------  
A wicked grin spread across your face. But you had to get him to stop the car. Turning towards him, you pulled your legs up.   
“You know, your friends were delicious.” You purred, making him make a gagging noise.   
“Shut up, Shut UP!” He screamed at you, his hands shaking.   
“You wont get very far. Thomas will come for me. Then he will make you suffer.” You growled the last word, make the man in a worse state as he thought of the chainsaw.   
“Shut up. God, im saving you from that retard.” He screamed at you.   
Anger coursed through your body as you raised your feet and started kicking him.   
“DON’T. CALL. HIM. THAT!” You screeched as he lost control of the car and veered off the road and into the surrounding trees.   
You continued to kick, not caring about yourself or the fact if you hit a tree at this speed, it would kill you. You only cared that he had called Thomas that word which you despised.   
You looked at where the car was heading which was straight into a tree.   
Opening the door, you fell back wards and hit the forest ground just in time. The car collided with the tree. But because the man seemed to have noticed and pushed the breaks, it wasn’t hard enough. He opened the door and stumbled out the car.   
“Look what you did!” he screeched at you before started to run at you with the knife above his head.   
you pushed yourself off the floor and started to run towards the meat factory. You heard the soothing buzzing of the chainsaw which meant Thomas was close.   
“Thomas.” You called out.   
Unfortunately, when you had fallen out the car, you had hurt your right leg and you were still dizzy from earlier.   
From the right, you could heard the chainsaw getting louder and louder so you ran in the direction. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the pain was almost becoming too much.   
The man caught your arm and hauled you back. You felt the knife being stabbed into your left shoulder, sending pain shooting through your body as you let out a scream. Turning, you kicked him in the groin and he fell to the floor. Just then, you saw Thomas running in your direction.   
“Thomas!” you cried out with joy. Pushing yourself for the last distance, you threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was carful not to get you with the chainsaw so only held you with one arm. But you could feel him shaking and as you looked up, you saw tears in his eyes.   
“I knew you’d come for me.” You smiled at him but winced and your legs gave way.   
Thomas carefully lowered you to the ground and pulled away, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was staring at his arm which was now covered in your blood. The he turned to the man who was staring to push himself off the ground.   
Thomas let out a deep growl and started to stalk towards the man. He was furious and that made you smile.   
The man began to scream “no” at him but that didn’t stop Thomas, who drove the chainsaw straight threw the mans chest.   
You pushed yourself back against a tree, enjoying the mans screams of pain. That was what he got for taking you. Even after the man was dead, Thomas continued to disfigure the body. You smiled at how angry he was. You meant so much to him and you knew that.   
Eventually Thomas stood up straight and turned back to you. He was by your side in an instant, placing the chainsaw off and on the ground. You watched him closely, remembering what you had been thinking earlier.   
He was checking you over for injuries when you reached out, hooking your fingers under his mask.   
He flinched away from you, his eyes avoiding yours.   
“Thomas, please.” You whispered, trying again but he grabbed your wrists, his eyes begging you to stop. Deciding it was now of never, you took a deep breath while ignoring the pain in your shoulder. You were staring to feel tired and weak and knew you didn’t have a lot of time.   
“Thomas, I want to see the face of the man I fell in love with.” You said, trying to keep your voice from shaking. You saw Thomas’ eyes widen then looked down.   
But he let go of your wrists.   
gently, you pulled the mask up and off his head, taking in his appearance.   
You were a little surprise. His skin wasn’t nearly as bad as you hd thought. It was actually the same as you remembered it in terms of how it looked. But he had grown to become very handsome. It made your heart thump against the inside of your chest.   
You placed the mask down and raised your hands to cup his cheeks. His eyes closed at your touch, making you smile.   
Taking your opportunity, you leaned forward and gently pressed your lips to his. He jumped but the second he realised what you were doing, he began to respond to the kiss. It made your head spin as he pulled you closer. The pain on your shoulder and head seemed to be subdued by his lips on yours. You moved one of your hands down and gently gripped his tie, pulling on it to keep him close. This seemed to edge him on as he moaned against your lips.  
You then heard a screeching of tires and a door open and slam closed.   
“Thomas! [y/n]!” You heard Charlie calling, fear prominent in his voice.   
You were the first to break this kiss because Thomas didn’t seem to be able to. But once you pulled away, he hastily shoved his mask back on and then got to his feet. You were about to ask what was wrong when he bent down and scooped you into his arms like a bride. You allowed your head to loll on his shoulders while your eyes closed. You wrapped both your arms around his neck to help hold yourself up but you were weak so you weren’t helping much. You could feel how hard Thomas’ heart was beating against his chest and you weren’t sure if it was because of the kiss or because you were still losing blood and were moments away from passing out.   
He half ran through the woods to the road where Charlie was searching frantically for you.   
“Thomas! What in the hell happened?” Charlie demanded but the second his eyes fell on your near lifeless body, he froze.   
You tried to keep you eyes open but struggled as you felt the dark void beginning to wash over your body.   
IN seconds, you had passed out.   
\--------------- time skip --------------------  
When you woke, you didn’t open your eyes straight away. Instead, you concentrated on the small lull of pain in your sides and head. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to you as your eyes flew open and you sat bolt up right.   
Was Thomas okay?   
“Woah there, sweetheart. Calm down, youre okay.” Montys voice was a comfort as you didn’t hear any worry or concern in his voice.   
you blinked rapidly as your room came into your view. It was either early morning or evening from the light oranges and reds that bounced through the window.   
You winced slightly as your side hurt and you leaned back on one of your hands, looking over to see Monty, Luda Mae and Charlie watching you carefully.   
“What happened?” You asked, frowning as you glanced down at your body. There was a number or cuts and bruises, including one around your wrist from when the man had dragged you out the house.   
“After you passed out, Tommy and I brought you back here to get ya stitched up. Thought we’d lost you.” Charlie said. Despite the formal way he said it, you heard the fear behind his voice. You couldn’t help but smile.   
“you gave us such a scare.” Luda Mae sobbed, walking over to sit on your bed, pushing a strand of hair out your face. You wrapped your arms around her as she silently cried onto your shoulder.   
“How long was I out?” You asked Charlie and Monty over her shoulder.   
“4 days.” Charlie mumbled, looking out the window.   
Judging from the dark circles under their eyes, no one had slept the entire time. You half felt guilty for worrying them so. Luda pulled away, smiling.   
“But you’re fine now.” She smiled, kissing your forehead. You thought back to what Charlie had said.   
“Did Thomas stitch me us?” You asked. You were surprised when Luda shook her head.   
“Nah, I had to. He couldn’t. He was shaking too badly. Never seen him like that before.” Luda spoke and frowned slightly at the memory out of pain. You couldn’t even imagine the scene when Thomas had carried you in the door, covered in blood.   
You moved your legs off the side of the bed and went to stand up but 3 pairs of hands gently gripped your arms.   
“You need to rest.” Monty frowned and the other two agreed.   
“Im just going to nip and see Thomas. I need to say thank you. Then I’ll go straight back to bed.” You smiled and they reluctantly let you go.   
However, the three hovered over you as you walked through the house. You couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head at them but they let you go into the basement on your own.   
Limping down the stairs, your heart began to beat hard in your chest as you thought back to that kiss. You saw the very man standing over at one of the tables. He was working on something that you couldn’t see but you could see the state of the basement. It had been trashed. You doubted that he had been able to come up and see you when you were passed out if he couldn’t even stich you up. It would have been too much.  
“Thomas?” you called out and you voice seemed send a shock through his body and he froze, letting out a grunt. Slowly, he turned around and looked at you like you were a ghost. You took in his appearance. His curly brown hair was all over the place, more so than normal. The mask he wore was poorly thrown together and was nearly falling out his face. His shirt was covered in dirt and blood and his tie was loose around his neck.   
You offered a small smile to him and stepped off the last step and leaned against a wall for support. You knees were shaking but you knew it wasn’t from the pain. It was how he was going to act towards you. After that kiss, you couldn’t decide if he had kissed you because he genuinely wanted to, because he had never been kissed by anyone and liked he feeling but not you or if he just wanted to make you happy.   
Thomas saw your weakness and started to walk towards you, still staring at you. As he grew closer, you saw the dark circles under his eyes and the rawness of them.   
As he drew closer, he reached out a shaking hand and press his palm against your cheek. Instantly, you leaning into his touch, your eyes falling shut. Thomas let out a shaky breath and you opened your eyes. You saw the joy in his eyes as his thumb rubbed small circles on your cheek. He was making sure you were really here. Raising a hand, you gently placed it over his own and smiled at him.   
Suddenly, Thomas collapsed to his knees in front of you, his head pressed gently against your stomach and his hands on your hips. You were shocked at his sudden action but knew what they meant. He had only ever done it a handful of times and only did it with you. Once was when he had accidently pushed you too hard when trying to protect you and you had fallen and twisted your ankle. He was begging for your forgiveness.   
“No, Thomas, you didn’t do anything wrong.” You kneeled down, carful of your injuries. Once down and in front of him, you wrapped your arms around him. He moved his head to rest on your shoulder and wrapped his arms completely around you, holding you close as he shook.   
“I owe you my life, Thomas.” You whispered as you ran your fingers through his messy hair, trying to tame it slightly. “Im sorry if I made you uncomfortable in the forest.” You mumbled, feeling slightly guilty now. Maybe he had just wanted you to be happy.   
Thomas shook his head and pulled back slightly but only so he could look in your eyes. A hand left your side and reached up, his thumb lightly touching your lower lip.   
“Did you want to kiss me?” You whispered, as if afraid of the answer.   
But Thomas nodded.   
“You can kiss me again, if you want.” YOU breathed, your heart racing.   
But what happened next shocked you. You expected that if he did want to kiss you again, it would be shy and timid.   
But he ripped the mask off his face and darted forward to press his lips to days in a desperate kiss. You half moaned, half gasped at his actions and you felt him about to pull away but you grabbed his tie to keep him there as you wrapped and arm around his neck.   
He growled into the kiss. It was a possessive kiss, one which made your head spin and a shiver run down your spin.   
You felt his hands move up your side and just ever so slightly brush again your stiches. You gasped in pain and pulled back. He instantly knew what he had done and made sure you were okay. You nodded to confirm you were fine and he stood up. You were about to follow when he bent down and scooped you into his arms and started to climb the stairs.   
Passing through the house, you noticed the sun had set more meaning it was night time.   
You reached up and stoked his cheek, surprised he hadn’t put his mask back on but glad.   
“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” You mumbled, your thumb tracing the dark circles under his eyes. He nodded as he entered your room.   
He gently set you on the bed and moved the sheets to cover you. But as he was about to leave, you grabbed his hand.   
“Can you stay tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” You mumbled the last part, a little embarrassed. You expected him to refuse, or to be hesitant. But he nodded. He went and closed your door over as you shuffled over in your bed to make space for him. He climbed into bed and you felt the bed move with his weight as you cuddled in against him. His arm wrapped around you as you covered him with the sheets and rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.   
With the steady thump of his heart, you nodded off into a deep sleep, feeling safe because you knew he would protect you.


End file.
